While it was raining
by Cathy Daine
Summary: Mamorou found Usagi unconscious in the park after a battle. He has no other choice then to nurse her himself since a deadly storm is brewing outside. Will their feelings for each other change or, more importantly, will Usagi even survive?
1. Prologue

Hi Minna-chan! What's up? (I always include that).

Hm… I feel kind of stumped for words so I'll just get to the story ;-).

Oh! I almost forgot to thank all my wonderful reviewers for all their lovely reviews! Keep up the good work: D

PS. The story takes place in the first season so Mamoru doesn't know about Usagi's identity or vice versa but Sailor Venus has already appeared.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

**While it was raining**

Prologue

Usagi stumbled as she tried to walk home through the park. It was pouring down and the sky rumbled ominously. The poor soaked girl whimpered as she fell again.

The battle had been horrible and due to the disconnection of the communicators Sailor Moon had been forced to fight all alone, not even Tuxedo Mask had come. She had defeated the monster but at a high price.

Usagi was bleeding profusely from several severe wounds and the rain that battered her already worn out body did little to help her wounds. She slipped again and this time she didn't have the energy to stand up. Usagi closed her eyes and thought about her family and friends before the world turned black.

Meanwhile Mamoru was running in park on his way home after having missed the battle. He had only found a burnt spot and assumed that the Scouts had taken care of the monster. Mamoru was almost blinded by the rain and didn't notice the figure lying on the path until he almost tripped over it.

"What the…?" he asked as he looked down.

The person lying on the way was bleeding heavily and her long blonde hair formed a halo around her body. Mamoru's heart almost stopped beating as he recognized the unconscious girl.

"Odango!"

* * *

Hehe… the prologue ended there. I'll update regularly, I hope. I wasn't sure if I should write it as one long chapter or divide it up in parts but I chose the latter as you might have noticed.

Tell me what you think about the story so far! You're welcome to come with suggestions!

Just wanted to remind you: Review, review and review: D

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Minna! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I couldn't go on without you. ;-)

Well… there's not so much for me to say so let's continue with the story!

"_A champion is someone who gets up, even when they can't." _

_Natalie Rogers –_

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Recap-

"What the…?" he asked as he looked down.

The person lying on the way was bleeding heavily and her long blonde hair formed a halo around her body. Mamoru's heart almost stopped beating as he recognized the unconscious girl.

"Odango!"

End of recap-

While it was raining

Chapter 1

Mamoru rushed to Usagi's side. (AN: She has de-transformed and she's lying on her side. Sorry about the confusion.) He rolled her onto her back and gasped when he realized that her shirt was actually _blue_ and not red, as it had seemed. _It was blood!_

"God Odango! What happened to you?" He asked on the verge of panicking once he took in the fact that she was knocked out cold.

The rain fell heavily and Mamoru could barely see and he knew that he couldn't take her to the hospital, not in this weather. He wrapped his green jacket around the unconscious girl and almost flew to his apartment.

He laid the girl on his bed trying to ignore the fact that his bed sheets were quickly changing color from dark blue to ruby red. Mamoru grabbed the first aid kit praying that the supplies were enough. He tried to examine the wounds but noticed to his confusion that her shirt was intact without a single rip in it.

"How can…?" A thought struck him that made his mind scream in denial. Had someone torn off her shirt? Fear gripped his heart. He gazed down on the unconscious girl she looked so serene. Had she been raped?

Mamoru shook his head. He knew that many guys found her attractive but they wouldn't go so far, would they? He clenched his hand before trying to clear his thoughts as he carefully removed her shirt.

He gasped in disbelief as he saw the two long slashes on her sides. _One_ of those was enough to cause death. How the hell did she get two? Mamoru was seething. 'I'll kill that bastard who did this,' he thought. 'As soon as Odango wakes up.' He didn't even dare to consider the possibility that she wouldn't open her eyes again.

Mamoru tried stopping the blood but to no avail. He looked the window in desperation only to find that the rain was still pouring down. He knew that the ambulance couldn't get to his apartment, not in this weather.

The floor was littered with bloodied bandages and after half an hour tears of desperation were starting to fill his eyes. She wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She had suffered enormous blood losses and her wounds weren't showing any signs of stopping.

He had tried calling her friends and family only to find that the phone line was dead. Mamoru paced back and forth in his room trying frantically to find some way to save her. He stopped short when he noticed Usagi's eyes flutter open.

Mamoru ran to her side. Her eyes were only half open and they were uncharacteristically tired.

"How are you feeling?" Mamoru asked urgently even though he knew that it was a stupid question. The girl was dying for God's sake!

She gave him a weary smile. "How do you think?" She asked quietly but Mamoru saw amusement glittering in her eyes.

He was suddenly choking back tears. "You're going to okay Odango. Don't worry."

Usagi just smiled. "No need to try and comfort me baka," she said jokingly. "I know that I'm not going to make it."

Mamoru grabbed her face. "You are going to survive this! You hear me? I'm not letting you go! Just hang in there and I'll contact the hospital as soon as possible. You're not getting rid of me just like that. You're stuck with me! You're not going anywhere!"

Lovely blue eyes looked at him in surprise before they softened. "Aren't you a med-student, Mamoru?"

"Yes I am, and I can tell you that you'll survive." Mamoru said even though the logical half of his mind whispered that she wouldn't make it.

Usagi tried to shake her head but winced as the pain increased, she was too weak to even shake her head. Tears filled her eyes causing Mamoru's heart to shed tears of blood.

"So this is it, huh?" Usagi murmured and sighed. "I knew that this day would come I just wish it didn't have to come so soon," she said softly, more to herself then to Mamoru but he heard it.

"You knew? Why didn't you stop it? Who did this to you? Is it a guy? I swear I'll kill him!" he said vehemently.

Usagi closed her eyes as if shielding herself from the barricade of questions. "No it wasn't a guy. Call it destiny," she said.

Mamoru stared at her in confusion before his eyes softened as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. She didn't deserve this. "Who did this to you Usa?" he asked tenderly with tears blurring his eyes.

Usagi's eyes closed again and it took her a few minutes before she managed to open them again. "I got caught in a youma attack, " she said finally. She didn't want to lie but she had to. She couldn't let Mamoru find out her true identity.

"An attack?" Mamoru asked stunned before guilt hit him. If only he had been there, but wait a minute! Wasn't Sailor Moon there? "Where was Sailor Moon?" he asked. "Why didn't she protect you? It's her job to protect the innocent!"

"She tried and she succeeded in killing the monster."

"Then why did she let you go all by yourself? She should have helped you for God's sake!" Mamoru felt like finding Sailor Moon and give her a piece of his mind. How dare she abandon Usagi like that? Usagi's next words caused him to gasp.

"Sailor Moon is dying," Usagi whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What? She can't die! She's Sailor Moon! She's invincible, right?" Mamoru asked unsurely.

"She is dying," Usagi murmured.

She looked up at Mamoru and felt a strange sense of loss as she realized that she would never see him again. "Mamoru, tell my family that I love them for me, ok? And tell my friends that I'm sorry and that I'll miss them."

"You can tell them that yourself as soon as the storm blows over," Mamoru grunted.

"Do you really think I'll survive till then?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Mamoru smiled in relief as he finally managed to stop the blood. "You're going to be okay. I've stopped the blood so you'll be up on your feet in no time."

Usagi's eyes began to droop. 'Oh Mamo-chan,' she thought. 'It's already too late.'

"Mamoru," she said faintly. Her voice was so small that Mamoru had to bend his head forward in order to hear her, just like she planned. His cheek was a few centimeters away from his lips. She closed the distance and Mamoru started as he felt warm, soft lips on his cheek.

He looked at Usagi in surprise who only smiled softly.

"I'll miss you," she said before closing her eyes.

Mamoru stared at her in shock before gripping her shoulders and shaking her desperately. "Wake up Odango! Ha ha, very funny Usagi. You got me okay? Now open your eyes!" he said screaming in the end.

Her pulse was weak, almost non-existent. Mamoru knew that she wouldn't make it. Tears poured down his cheeks. His navy blue eyes darkened to black with pain. She couldn't leave him, not now. She was too joyful, too energetic to ever die.

Their arguments and meetings flashed through his head and he saw her bright eyes that burst into flames every time he teased her. Those eyes were so different from the eyes he had just seen. Those eyes had been dull and tired. They missed the joy and hope she always had. _She had given up_! That thought shook him. In his mind Usagi had always and would always be the symbol for joy, light, hope and warmth.

Mamoru stared down at the girl. "Fight Odango. Fight your way back to me. Please, I can't survive without you." He said as he tenderly held her hand in his. He would never ever let her go.

Somewhere Usagi stopped and looked back. She was standing in a long tunnel. Ahead she saw light that promised safety and comfort and behind her she saw darkness battling with light. She knew that the place that she had just come from was an unsure place filled with battle and weariness, two things that she was very tired of.

She was leaving that place behind her but a warm and haunting voice whispered a few words that caused her to stop. They were so desperate and they touched her more that anything she had ever heard. Usagi hesitated, which way should she go?

* * *

Voilá End of chapter one! I'm so proud. 'lol'

Don't forget to write your opinions, thoughts and everything you could possibly think of! In other words: Review, review and review:D

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


	3. Chapter 2

Hello minna!

I'm so so sorry about the late update. hangs head in shame I've just been so busy and I haven't been home most of the summer, ad I've also kind of run out of ideas of how to write. I mean I have the entire plot in front of me when I begin writing and then the story just kind of develops on its own and then the result is that it's not at all what I had in mind.

I really want to thank all my reviewers for their encouragement and support! There have been a lot of questions about how the ending is going to be and I can tell you as a fact that I'm a sucker for happy endings… but I also love creating emotions.

: P Okay, truthfully, not even I'm sure about how the endings going to look like so you'll just have to stay tuned in order to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

-Recap-

Somewhere Usagi stopped and looked back. She was standing in a long tunnel. Ahead she saw light that promised safety and comfort and behind her she saw darkness battling with light. She knew that the place that she had just come from was an unsure place filled with battle and weariness, two things that she was very tired of.

She was leaving that place behind her but a warm and haunting voice whispered a few words that caused her to stop. They were so desperate and they touched her more that anything she had ever heard. Usagi hesitated, which way would she go?

End of recap-

* * *

Chapter 2

Pluto stared shocked at the picture in front of her. This was not supposed to be happening, something was threatening the promised future. Usagi, the future queen of Crystal Tokyo was dying!

Pluto's ageless face blanched terribly as the implications settled in. "How the hell did this happen?" she swore for the first time. Her composure completely lost as all the possibilities presented themselves, and none of which was desired.

She had sensed something was wrong the moment that monster appeared. She had never seen that youma but figured that maybe she had forgotten it, as she couldn't remember every one of them. During the fight she had a nagging sense of something that was wrong but couldn't quite place her finger on it. When Sailor Moon had been hurt she had gasped, this was definitely not a part of what she had foreseen.

Seeing Mamoru find her relieved her to a certain extent, she was sure that the future king would save his beloved. However, when Usagi slipped into unconsciousness the fear erupted. Was this some part that she had not been allowed to see or had their fates changed?

Her thoughts were shattered when a commanding voice echoed through the time portal. "PLUTO, I DEMAND YOUR PRESCENCE RIGHT NOW THIS VERY SECOND!" The dominating voice of her king was not hard to recognize.

She managed to appear before an extremely agitated king and scouts in a blink of the eye. Summoning what was left of her self-control she managed to appear calm.

"You demanded my presence, Sir," she said calmly.

"What the hell is happening?" Endymion asked angrily.

"I beg your pardon?"

Endymion turned around, unable to say it. Pluto raised an eyebrow, she was calmness embodied but inside she was worried. Something serious must have happened to throw the king of balance. Her eyes quickly scanned the group. Where was the queen?

A sense of dread spread through her, something must have happened to the queen. Only Serenity could cause Endymion such agitation.

Ami stepped forward, forever the calm one, also she had a worried frown on her face.

"Serenity is fading away," she said quietly.

Pluto's mask slipped off for the first time.

"What did you say?"

"She was fine this morning and then suddenly she fainted. Endymion caught her and carried her to their bedroom. She was insensible the entire time and then suddenly she just disappeared for a second before appearing again. After she appeared again crying out and she's been appearing and disappearing quickly ever since then."

Pluto swore under her breath causing the scouts to stare at her in surprise.

"Something must have happened to her in the past."

"But how can that be?" Mako asked.

"Something has occurred, that I suspect have caused this," Pluto said gravely and then pausing.

"What?" Rei asked, forever the impatient one.

Pluto hesitated.

"Usagi is dying."

"What!" every one asked simultaneous.

"She was attacked and something went wrong."

"What went wrong?" Endymion asked his voice deadly serious sending shivers down every ones' backs.

"She is dying," Pluto said bluntly.

"What!" they repeated horrorstruck.

"That is the only logical explanation. She was hurt seriously and it doesn't look good. Serenity is fading because Usagi is dying."

"How can she be dying? Where are we then?" Endymion asked frantically.

"There was a storm, and the communicators didn't work," Pluto said quietly as the girls gasped horrified. "She hasn't received her full powers yet."

"Then where is Tuxedo Mask?" Endymion questioned. He should have been there since he didn't need a communicator to know when Usagi was in danger.

"He didn't find her in time. He found her only after the battle, unconscious. He tried to help her but the wounds were too severe. He is beside her now as we speak."

"You mean to tell me that none of us were there to help her? That she is dying?" Mina asked shocked beyond words.

An ear-piercing scream sounded throughout the hallway causing every one to turn abruptly. They all paled as one thought entered their minds.

'Serenity!'

* * *

Okay, that was all for this time! I feel a little rusty after not having written for so long.

Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me your opinion!

I know that I haven't really written if Usagi died or lived but hopefully it will come out in the next chapter!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


	4. Chapter 3

Hi folks!

What's up? I'm really sorry for not updating but I've been buried under homework! I have 4 tests this week! Can you believe that! I feel like collapsing any minute!

Ah well, you'll have to excuse me if the chapter wasn't that good. I had originally written a lot more but my computer didn't seem to want to work when I sent the e-mail so I'll have to see if i can fit it in later on.

I have a one week holiday next week! Yeah! I'll try to update some of my stories but I'm not sure if I can update all of them. Send me a message telling me which one you would like to have updated the most and I'll do my best.

Enjoy and don't forget to leave a message!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

* * *

"He didn't find her in time. He found her only after the battle, unconscious. He tried to help her but the wounds were too severe. He is beside her now as we speak."

"You mean to tell me that none of us were there to help her? That she is dying?" Mina asked shocked beyond words.

An ear-piercing scream sounded throughout the hallway causing every one to turn abruptly. They all paled as one thought entered their minds.

'Serenity!'

Whilst it was raining

Chapter 3

Endymion's heart was beating as though it was burst as he raced down the hallways. Nothing could be heard except for the running footsteps of all the Scouts and the King. Serenity's cry had long since died out and the eerie silence only served to heighten everyone's fear. The King burst into the room followed closely by the Scouts. He gasped at the sight that confronted him before hurrying forward. His beloved Serenity had somehow fallen off the bed and was writhing on the floor with something that looked terrifyingly like pain.

"Dear God! Serenity what happened to you? What's going on?" Endymion asked panic-struck.

The Queen seemed to hear her husband's voice through the pain that was torturing her.

"Endy…" was all she managed to say and even that was barely audible.

Her beloved quickly scooped her up in his arms and laid her down gently on the big bed. The Scouts looked on anxiously whilst Ami typed away furiously on her mini-computer.

Suddenly Pluto blanched even more than anyone had thought possible. She doubled over with pain as she felt ice spreading inside her very veins.

"No, no, no!" she cried.

"What's the matter?" Venus asked worriedly.

"The warning sign," Pluto answered weakly, her eyes suddenly filling with tears as she turned her pain filled gaze to her Queen. "The warning sign that was created to warn of a possible great change in the future, something that would change everything."

"Her life energy is disappearing quickly!" Ami burst out.

The whole room went silent except for Serenity's moans of pain. Endymion had what they had said but concentrated foremost on comforting his loved one.

"Sh…" he said soothingly, keeping calm for her sake. "Everything's going to be alright, you'll see."

"Endy it hurts so much," Serenity whimpered. "Make it stop! Please make it stop! I can't take it anymore! It feels like my very life is being torn out of my body!" she cries. Sweat beads rolled down caused by the pain.

Silent tears fell from Endymion's eyes as he gazed on helplessly.

"I'm so sorry beloved. Just hold on a bit longer. I promise that everything's going to be alright," he said repeating his words as if trying to convince himself as well. "What have you found?" he barked at the scouts. He was met by pure silence. "Well say something! What can we do?"

Sailor Pluto stepped forward. Her face still showed traces of the pain that the warning had dealt her. "The only way is to save her in the past. You'll have to come with me into the past. There is no other way."

Endymion gritted his teeth at the thought of leaving his Queen but stepped forward quickly knowing there was no time to loose. The Scout of Time concentrated as she prepared to go back to the Time Gate, bringing along the King as well. She waited for the familiar sensation before the journey but there was nothing. She opened her eyes briefly and the Scouts who were looking on didn't miss the panic that had swept through her eyes, if however briefly. She focused and tried again but still nothing.

"What's going on?" The King asked.

"It's not working. The Gate has been sealed," Pluto said feeling ready to collapse. Everything was over. All that they had fought for was for nothing.

"What do you mean it's not working? How can it not be working? Why isn't it working?" Raye babbled horrified.

"Setsuna this is really not a good time to joke. We have to save Serenity!" Makoto exclaimed nervously.

"You think I'm joking?" Setsuna asked tiredly. Every one knew she wasn't. Her life was bound to Serenity as well and they all knew that Pluto was extremely fond of the energetic girl she had watched mature into a wonderful queen.

"What can we do now then?" Venus asked, her mind already starting to evaluate all the choices left.

Serenity suddenly went silent. Her silence almost gave the King a heart attack.

"Darling? Open up your eyes please. Please? Serenity!" he yelled shaking her as he tried to rouse her. He received no response. Her pulse was there, but weak, much too weak. "Oh God, Serenity, please no. I beg of you, you can't leave me now, not after all we've been through. You can't abandon me now!"

He clutched her tightly to him as he sobbed into her hair. Her body was limp and insensitive. He could do nothing to save her, not one single thing. All he could do was watch on as the light of his life struggled to live. It was such a contrast from what she had been. Just this morning she had been dragging him laughingly out of bed telling him to hurry up so they wouldn't miss breakfast… such joy, such light. Why was she burdened with having to struggle continuously? Why couldn't she have that peaceful life that she strived for?

Memories of them laughing, arguing, comforting each other flitted through Endymion's mind. Her bright eyes, those eyes that he loved so much, had always been filled with smiles but now they had been dull, pain filled and it tore at him. The Scouts kept quiet although their eyes were too filled with worry and sorrow. There was nothing they could do except wait and pray.

Wait and pray; that was exactly what another person in another time was doing as well. The minutes seemed to drag by as Mamoru continued to sit by Usagi's side. She was still alive, but only just. She seemed to be wavering back and forth between life and death as if indecisive. The rain was till pounding mercilessly on the windows as all connections were cut. He was holding one of her hands as if wanting to hold on to her. Her hand was so small and delicate in fact entire Usagi was small and delicate. She lay there quietly as if sleeping, her total being was serene. It was hard to imagine that this was the same person that ran around like a hurricane and wailing loud enough so you could hear her several blocks away.

A small chuckle escaped from Mamoru's lips as images of her yelling or sticking out her tongue at him. How he had enjoyed those moments! Every time he saw her he just wanted to scoop her up and twirl her around just to make her laugh again. Her delightful laugh was always ringing in the arcade or when she was with her friends. How he loved it! Almost as much as he loved her beautiful eyes! Those eyes that always reminded him of the blue sky when it was at it's clearest.

His gaze softened and saddened at the same time as he stepped back into reality and watched her uncharacteristically silent form. His lips brushed tenderly over her hand and it was just as soft as it looked like. Why? What had she done to deserve lying like this and fighting for her life? This happy angelic creature was created for joy and love, not for fear and not for pain. She belonged solely to light and should never be tainted by darkness.

How he regretted never being nice to her and now he might never have the chance to tell her how beautiful he thought she was, or how she lighted up his dark life; the life that seemed unimaginable without her.

"Get a grip Chiba! She's not going anywhere!" he chastised himself. "Right Usako?" he continued gently, his grip on her hand hardened. "You would never leave all your friends and family, would you? You would never leave me, right?" The last sentence was barely audible.

Silent tears came unbidden to his eyes; those ocean blue eyes that, although he himself was unaware of, were loved by Usagi. That happy bunny that always fought him and yelled at him telling him that he was an obnoxious jerk, but who secretly enjoyed their sparring just as much as he did.

Mamoru's eyes widened slightly when he felt a slight squeeze from Usagi. He looked up at her quickly but she was still unconscious.

He smiled lovingly at her as he pressed another kiss to her hand.

"You would never leave me, right?"

* * *

And voilá! I hope you enjoyed it!

Once again! don't forget to tell me what you think and which story you would like updated!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


	5. Chapter 4

Hi minna!

IMPORTANT!

You might have noticed that the story "Rivals"is no longer available. This is due to the fact that I have removed it. I might write a story similar to Rivals but right now I've decided to discontinue it.

Here is the long awaited chapter of "Whilst it was raining". Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any or the characters.

Recap-

"Get a grip Chiba! She's not going anywhere!" he chastised himself. "Right Usako?" he continued gently, his grip on her hand hardened. "You would never leave all your friends and family, would you? You would never leave me, right?" The last sentence was barely audible.

Silent tears came unbidden to his eyes; those ocean blue eyes that, although he himself was unaware of, were loved by Usagi. That happy bunny that always fought him and yelled at him telling him that he was an obnoxious jerk, but who secretly enjoyed their sparring just as much as he did.

Mamoru's eyes widened slightly when he felt a slight squeeze from Usagi. He looked up at her quickly but she was still unconscious.

He smiled lovingly at her as he pressed another kiss to her hand.

"You would never leave me, right?"

End of recap-

* * *

Whilst It Was Raining

Chapter 4

Mako, Rei and Haruka paced back and forth restlessly as the other scouts' agitation increased due to the other's constant movements. The Outers had been summoned directly but there was little they could do except for wait. Endymion sat by Serenity's side stroking her hair as he quietly whispered words of endearment to her.

The Queen's lustrous hair was lifeless as her normally pale skin had undertaken the color of snow. No one said anything but they all had the urge to check on her pulse every second as she lay there as if dead already. Seeing her lying there so unmoving was frightening even the most hardened Scout although they all fought to keep it in check.

Sailor Pluto sat in a corner without uttering a word. As the guardian of Time only she understood the true consequence should her queen pass away but right now she didn't even think about them. All she wanted was for her Queen to suddenly open her eyes and laugh at them for being so worried.

The Queen was always the one to worry about others and then think it completely unnecessary when others worried about her. Pluto just couldn't understand why of all the times the Portal chose _now_ to stop functioning.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Mamoru kept vigil by Usagi's side, never daring even once to leave her. He had spoken soothingly to her about him and his life, telling her everything that came to his mind.

"Do you know what happened the first time I saw you, Usako?" he asked tenderly having reached that period after telling her about his parents and years at the orphanage. "You were so beautiful that I simply stared," he chuckled at the remembrance. "But thankfully your constant apologizing helped me cover that fact. All I wanted to do was to grab you and kiss the daylights out of you, but I couldn't do that. Instead before I could even stop myself an insult had flown from my mouth! How I wanted to hit myself! The look on your face was absolutely adorable, Usako, and then it just became a routine. I didn't know how to speak to you so I opted for teasing you instead because it was safer," Mamoru shook his head as his free hand reached forward to caress her smooth cheek.

"There were times when Motoki would lecture me on being nice to you but whenever I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are or how my day becomes better after having seen you my mouth just stopped functioning properly. I remember one time you entered the arcade depressed saying that no guy would ever want you; I must confess that I was shocked, how could any guy not want to be with you? You're so gorgeous that you have guys turning around to stare at you wherever you go, although I thank God that none of them has the courage to approach you and that you yourself never notice them. Your bright personality shines through the rest and your laughter brightens up the room. I know that I'm always making fun of your klutz attacks but I have a confession to make," he said lowering his voice as if he was about to admit to murdering someone. "I love them because they give me a chance to catch you and during that second I can imagine myself your knight in shining armor and think that I'm the only one who has the right to catch and hold you."

Usagi lay there, just as she had done the past few hours, without showing any sign of having heard him but somewhere Usagi smiled as she heard his acknowledgment as she continued her journey back towards the living. After her hesitation she had decided to go back as she listened to Mamoru's talking, using his gentle voice as her guide.

Someplace two beings in the temporary shape of children of the age 6 smiled as they gazed at the scene before them.

"Aren't they adorable Vince?" the girl asked wistfully.

"They are Angelica, but was it really necessary to put them through so much pain?" the boy asked cautiously. He knew better than to question her decisions but this one seemed a _bit_ too drastic for his taste. He shuddered to think what would happen to them if the Scouts would ever find out that they had been the cause for the Queen's suffering. 'No,' he amended. 'King Endymion would pull rank and be first in line.' He gulped. The sight of an angered King rose before his eyes causing him to tremble slightly.

Normally Endymion was a levelheaded fellow with a good temper but if anything or anyone hurt or injured his Queen in any way he would disregard all rules to make sure that you suffered at _least _tenfold. The King's threatening glare was known to intimidate everyone except for the Queen herself, but then again that might be due to the fact that he had never used it on her. No matter how angry he was he still loved her too much. The Royal couple's love was known throughout the planet and all the hardships that they had faced to get to where they were.

Angelica brushed off his question easily. "Of course! Otherwise they would have taken much longer time to recognize each others feelings! This will only strengthen their bond!"

Vince wasn't so sure. He didn't even know if it was _possible_ to strengthen the bond between Serenity and Endymion anymore than what it already was. When Angelica had first outlined the plan for him he had been more than a little hesitant. He had been sweating buckets when Sailor Moon had fought their created youma look a like.

The monster was created with all their power and the even the scouts combined wouldn't have managed to kill it. Sailor Moon, even without having the Silver Crystal and without having reached her full potential, had managed to destroy it although she sustained a few deadly wounds.

A sigh of relief had escaped him as he only realized then the consequences had the monster overpowered her. He had been engulfed with panic and pleaded with Angelica to give up her plan immediately and help the future Queen but she only dismissed him as a coward. The image of the future turned upside down did not deter her either. She had seemed unfazed at the picture of an enraged Endymion but Vince couldn't help but wince slightly.

Angelica was confident that her Queen would conquer all obstacles that stood between her and her love. She had placed one last obstacle between them that she hadn't informed Vince of. He would probably climb up the wall when he found out but by then it would already be too late to do anything. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, only that it needed to be done and she was never the one to put off things that had to be done.

As Usagi neared the end of the tunnel she was suddenly intercepted by the last obstacle. Vince turned horrified eyes towards Angelica who stared undisturbed at the picture.

"Calm down," she said before he could even open his mouth. "Just watch."

"Who are you?" Usagi asked uncertainly.

"I am here to show you the future," the shade said. Its voice was deep and hollow sending off warning signals in Usagi's brain.

Before she could respond her surroundings became fuzzy before everything came into focus again although now they were in a completely different place. She gasped as she took in the complete destruction of the place. They were in a city, or rather the ruins of one. Gone was color and sunlight and the only things that remained were darkness and devastation. The sky was a dark red color along with the ground making it seem as though they were both awash with blood.

Bodies lay littered over the ground as Usagi struggled for breath when she saw one that looked frightfully familiar.

"Rei," she whispered as she ran over. Her friend's body was covered with bruises and wounds and she had no pulse! "Rei! Wake up!" Usagi yelled tearfully to no avail. She hugged her friend to her sobbing but her breath stilled when she looked up. Mako's, Mina's and Ami's bodies lay strewn over what had once been a building.

"No!" she yelled as she sprang forth to every one only to find that the only things that remained of her friends were their lifeless bodies. Their souls had already fled. "Why are you showing me this?" she asked crying when she sensed the shade behind her.

"Turn around," it commanded.

Despite her inner protests and fears Usagi slowly spun around but keeping her eyes shut; too afraid to see whatever the shade wanted her to see.

"Open your eyes!"

Usagi willed her eyes to open but regretted it dearly the moment she did. "Mamo-chan," was all that escaped from her lips before she leaped forward to his fallen form. "Oh Mamo-chan!" she wept clutching his already cold body in her arms after having shaken him and yelled at him to wake up.

"They are all dead," the shade said listlessly. "Do you know where you are?" it asked. "Look up and you shall see."

Still embracing Mamoru's corpse she looked up. She wasn't afraid of seeing how she had ended her life for what could be worse then seeing the others dead?

The sight that greeted her answered her question. Her body had been tied to a wall and her head had been tied so she couldn't look down. Her other self's eyes were wide open with anguish and pain.

Suddenly feeling the need to throw up as she realized just how she had died. _She had died only after having watched how the others had suffered and finally been killed!_

"Why are you showing me this?" she gasped forward.

"This is your end should you choose to return. The others will still all die if you do not return but if you go back you shall be forced to watch the entire process. Now that you know your destiny you shall choose. Will you go back and suffer this fate or do you choose to enter the realm of peace?"

* * *

So what do you think? Don't forget to tell me! Review review review!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!

How are things going? I'm down in the dumps because I losy my cellphone! Talk about bad luck! And my mother has been nagging me about it ever since! sigh!

Ah well I'm not going to bore you with my life. I present to you the long-awaited chapter 5! Now be nice and don't forget to drop me a line:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

-Recap-

Suddenly feeling the need to throw up as she realized just how she had died. _She had died only after having watched how the others had suffered and finally been killed!_

"Why are you showing me this?" she gasped forward.

"This is your end should you choose to return. The others will still all die if you do not return but if you go back you shall be forced to watch the entire process. Now that you know your destiny you shall choose. Will you go back and suffer this fate or do you choose to enter the realm of peace?"

-End of recap-

* * *

Chapter 5

"I…" Usagi was stunned. How was she supposed to answer? Could she really bear watching all her friends die? No matter what she chose she was sure this image would haunt her for all eternity. She wavered.

Mamoru sensed a sudden change in Usagi. Her regular breathing hitched slightly and she became even paler if that was even possible. He quickly checked her pulse; it was still there but fluttering.

"Hang in there Odango," he whispered tenderly. He didn't care what it took. He would go to the kingdom of Death and take her back himself if that was needed. He was _not_ letting her go!

Usagi heard him but she still faltered. Could she bear to see him die? But would she be able to exist without him? Some foreign emotion inside her murmured that it was not possible.

The young girl's eyes swept past the barren land, past the shells which had housed her four best friends and at last at the young man lying in her arms.

"You must choose now," the shade said without the slightest regard for how the teenager must be feeling at that point.

Tears clouded her vision as she desperately tried to decide which way she wanted to go. How was she supposed to choose? Even if she returned this picture would return to haunt her every time she saw her friends. Could she bear being with her friends knowing that this was the end that awaited them, after having seen their lifeless bodies?

More importantly, how was she supposed to look Mamoru in the eye knowing that she had failed him, she had let him die? Her arms tightened unconsciously around Mamoru's cold body as she lowered her head and hid her face in his hair.

"You must choose now," the shade repeated.

Angelica and Vince both stared at the picture presented forgetting to breath at that moment. How would the Queen choose? Angelica was more confident than Vince who was almost about to faint with worry.

Mamoru was getting more worried by the second. Something was wrong, he could sense it. Usagi was getting paler by the second and her previously peaceful face now wore a troubled frown. What was happening? No, scratch that question. He didn't care what happened as long as she returned to him!

"Odango now you listen here!" he demanded. "I am, under _no_ circumstances, letting you go, do you hear me? Under NO circumstances so don't even think about leaving me! If you do I will move heaven and earth to find you again! I don't care what is going on inside your head but know that I will never ever let you leave me!"

Mamoru's words moved someplace in Usagi's heart but it didn't matter did it? It didn't change anything. This would still occur and Usagi doubted that her heart and mind could take it when it finally did. She gently placed a soft kiss on her Mamo-chan's forehead and took one last lingering look at him before placing him on the ground.

Usagi stood up and something in her gaze suddenly died and faded away. She turned to the shade silently, still grappling with her decision.

"Well, what have you decided?" the hollow voice asked.

Usagi's mouth opened as her lips started to form the words that would come to change her life. Images flitted across her mind reminding her of all the good times she had spent together with her family and friends. Weren't they enough? Shouldn't she be satisfied having lived such a happy and love-filled life?

As the images came to a halt the pictures of Rei, Mako, Amy and Mina each pacing back and forth in their own homes appeared. They, being faintly linked to her, had sensed something but weren't sure what the feelings were. Each had a sense of foreboding that they couldn't shake off.

Rei being the psychic one had the strongest urge to, well, she didn't know but it was making her extremely restless. She paced back and forth in the exact image of her future self. Something was wrong! She just knew it. She had tried contacting the other girls but due to the storm the lines were down.

The fire had refused to tell her anything, making her even more anxious.

"Argh!" she exclaimed at last. A feeling of frustration and helplessness was engulfing and making her as mad as hell, especially when she didn't know why.

The others were all experiencing the similar thing although perhaps not as strongly. Suddenly at the same moment the same thought crossed their mind. This was a feeling they had experienced before and hoped that they never would have to go though it again.

"Usagi!" they all cried out simultaneously.

Once when she had been on a vacation with her family she had hurt herself and broken her leg. The Scouts had sensed that something was wrong but they didn't find out until they saw Usagi with her leg in a cast. Then they all understood. They had some kind of connection with their leader telling them if something was wrong, and something was definitely wrong now.

Without a second thought the girls rushed out through their doors only to be met by the furious storm. Regardless of the downpour and ominous rumblings they continued forward. The wind was too strong and the rain felt more like whips that droplets of water but they ignored everything and focused on one single person, Usagi. They would reach her no matter what!

Ami, Makoto, Rei and Mina all reached the house almost fainting with the exhaustion of having to brave the storm. They glanced at each other, taking in the others' shape and a look of understanding was shared. They knocked on the door but it took several tries before the door was opened. The storm was so loud that the knocking was almost ignored.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Ikuko asked surprised at the sight of her daughter's best friends at the door soaked to the skin. She quickly ushered them in commanding her son to fetch towels for the girls.

"Where's Usagi?" Rei asked panting.

"I thought she was with one of you?" Ikuko said slightly worried. She had been worried about her daughter when the storm started but she had hoped that Usagi would seek shelter at one of her friend's house. Apparently that was not the case.

"She's not at home?" Mina asked panicking.

Mako swore. "We have to find her, now!"

"No," Ikuko protested. "You can't possibly go out into that weather. I'm sure that Usagi is alright. She's probably at the arcade or somewhere." She continued, fervently praying that she was right.

They all looked out the window. God they hoped she was right!

Usagi kept the image of her friends. How lucky she was to have them! The last picture she received brought tears to her eyes; her Mamo-chan sitting beside her holding her hand, whispering soft words to her.

He was so gentle, so caring. He was more than she had ever hoped for. She would be leaving all this behind if she chose to go; could she really tear herself apart from them?

Usagi straightened up, her eyes set in grim determination. She knew what her answer would be. 'Calm down Usa,' she thought trying to encourage herself. 'This is the right choice, no matter what happens.'

"Are you sure?" the shade asked when she had answered.

Usagi hesitated for only one second.

"I'm sure."

The shade nodded slightly as the world around her began to shift and melt away.

Mamoru kept wake at Usagi's side and paled when he heard her sharp intake of breath before silence. Something had changed. He dreaded looking up. He wouldn't be able to take it if she left him, she couldn't leave him!

Suddenly complete disbelief covered his face. His head jerked up quickly. He had to be dreaming! Tears misted his vision and all became blurry, all but the young girl lying on his bed.

A huge smile burst forward as he managed to whisper a few soft words.

"Welcome back Usako."

* * *

And that concludes chapter 5! What did you think? Review review review!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


End file.
